Outcast
by EmoWithASpork
Summary: Hope Anne Tompson is new in south park after getting kicked out of her old school can she fit in make friends or will she be destined to be an outcast forever oc story
1. Moving

**I'm back! I may or may not finish _The Life and Times of a Half-Demon Spy _cause no ones reviewing so I think people don't like it....  
anyway this is a story featuring my oc Hope Anne Tompson!**

**Disclaimer:I. Do. Not. Own. South. Park.**

Hope's pov.

"uuhhhgggg!"I groan just for the hell of it.  
"Hope quit bitching we're moving deal with it" my mom says keeping her eyes on the road with a cigarette in her mouth.  
"But why do we have to move to _south park Colorado _where it's _winter _all. the. time."I ask whining.  
"Because you got into a fight and cussed out a teacher,I'm just happy the kid isn't in the hospital."

Flashback

"Take it back!!"I growled.  
"Make me!"  
"Don't mind if I do!!". Running at him I punch him right in the face and smirk when I hear the crack I continue kicking him in the nuts as he begs for  
mercy.A teacher comes out and just my luck it's Mrs. Fusinotto... sarcasm...and she starts yelling at me.  
"He was making fun of my dad's memory you can't expect me not to get angry."I reply after she pulls me off him.  
"I don't care about your stupid dad you broke his nose you Idiot!"Oh _hell _no.  
"Don't you fucking dare call my dad stupid you fucking crazy bitch!!"Hey I was pissed she deserved it.  
I get sent to the office get kicked out of school and find out south park middle school is the only school who will take me.

end of flash back

"oh yeah well he made fun of dad he deserved it."I pointed out.  
Mom sighed. "Hope it's been 6 years your 13 you can't be getting into fights with everyone who uses that against you."  
"I know but they didn't know him they didn't know how awesome he was!"I said starting to cry. Dammit!

Taking off my black glasses I wipe my eyes and pull down the mirror to see how I look.  
My brown eyes are slightly red from crying.I push my dark brown hair out my face. I love my hair dark almost black hair that goes halfway down  
my back and my mom helped me put red streaks on the right side framing my face and since it was winter in Illinois too my usually tan skin was more pale.  
As of now no zits which is weird cause I'm stressed off my ass.

"we're here" my mom says shaking me.I didn't know I fell asleep.  
I got out of our shity maroon Oldsmobile to come face to face with a one story brown house.  
The movers already unpacked most of our shit which isn't much so I grabbed my suit case and looked around for my room.  
When I found it I smiled it was a deep violet color room with my silk pink Japanese fan above my brown wooden head board and there were scrolls on the walls...my mom knows me so well.

After unpacking(anime,clothes,manga,my pink,green and golden silk sheets,naruto plushie)I went into the kiten for dinner(pizza hut)and went to bed and as I lie down to go to sleep one thing was running threw my mind this is going to suck.

* * *

**Well what do you think for a first chapter?! read and Review!**


	2. And with that

**I'm back! I may or may not finish _The Life and Times of a Half-Demon Spy _cause no ones reviewing so I think people don't like it....  
anyway this is a story featuring my oc Hope Anne Tompson!**

**Disclaimer:I. Do. Not. Own. South. Park.**

Hope's pov.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!"  
"uhhgg Shut up you stupid piece of crap"I groan into my pillow.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP"  
"don't make me use the spork!"I threatened to...an alarm clock...that's just sad.  
I sigh as I turn off the demon clock of doom or D.C.D for short.  
"Hope are you up it's time for school!".mom calls from down the hall.  
"no Hope died from pizza hut food poisoning sorry for your loss"I respond hopping she bought it.  
"Haha Hope very funny now get ready for school your riding the bus now."  
"damn..fine"

Sulking I look into my closet and take out my purple v-neck tee shirt that has Paramore written in white,my black sleeveless undershirt,ripped jeans,and my white tennis shoes that look slightly worn.I run into the bathroom take a piss,brush my teeth,and put my eyeliner on.  
brushing my hair I look for my navy blue zip-up hoodie with brown fur on the hood.I glare at my boobs. Why?have you ever try picking up a pencil from the floor at your desk...not fun.

Running out the door I hear my mom yell "don't smoke outside"pff right."I wont"I lie.  
cause the second I'm ten feet away from the house I light up.I'm not addicted I only smoke when under big stress and I think this counts.  
When I get to the bus stop there are people there shit.  
I'm really hopping they don't see me.  
"who are you?"one of the kids in a green hat says.  
I sigh dammit no one ever listens to me."Hope Tompson you?"I say trying to sound cool nodding at him.  
"Kyle Brofloski(sp?)"He's Jewish?eh whatever.  
pointing he says the other people's names. The kid with the hoodie's name is Kenny McKormic(right?),dude with the poof ball hat's Stan Marsh.  
"And him?"I say pointing to the last dude who looks really...sad.  
"that fatass-"he glared but said nothing"is Eric Cartman"The bus came so I flipped cigarette onto the ground and walked over to the bus.  
"Eric Cartman eh I've seen fatter."And with that I got on the the bus.

* * *

Cartman's pov.

"shnookum's breakfast is ready!"my mom calls from downstairs in a false sugary sweet voice.I know she hates me everyone hates me. Who could blame them I'm a fat,racist,asshole who deserves to die.I know I'm not 'big boned' but eating helps it's my drug. when I come downstairs and see a buffet made for 5 I eat all of it all the while happy no content I don't get to be happy. I get to that last bite and the low comes you know the low when after the drugs are gone and you know your addicted it happens every time I eat and I hate it.I hate knowing I can't stop that I'm an ugly fat piece of shit.I run out the door to the bus stop out of breath.  
"whats the matter fatass ?"Kyle for him it's a nick name to me it's the cold,cold truth.  
"nothing."as if you care,as if anyone cares.

I turn and see a figure in the distance. As it comes closer I can see it's girl with brown hair,red streaks on one side,brown eyes,and a cigarette, shes got a rebel feel to her. Kyle asks her who she is. Hope Tompson your a pretty girl. Kyle introduces us of course calling me fatass in the process but I don't blame him. As bus pulls up she says something that surprises me "Eric Cartman eh I've seen fatter."And with that I fell in love.

* * *

**So how'd I do?Good,Bad tell me I have no life review,flame something!**


	3. someone shoot me

**Disclaimer:I. Do. Not. Own. South. Park. I do own the poem/song used here though**

Hope's pov.

The bus ride there was...very unnerving. people kept starring at me and it was freaking me out so the second the bus stoped I jumped up and ran off.  
Now I'm face to face with my mortal enemy...the principal Dun Dun Duuunn!

She was nice she smiled at me handed me my schedule and a note saying I'm new and blah blah I don't care.

_First Period:Reading Mr. Garison(sp?)_

_Second Period:Lang. Arts Mr. Garison_

_Third Period:Science Mr. Garison_

_Fourth Period:Art Mr. Slave_

_Fifth a Period:Social Studies _

_LUNCH_

_Fifth c Period:Music Big Gay Al_

_Sixth period:P.E. _

_seventh Period:Math Mr. Garison_

_Eighth Period:Study Hall Mr. Garison _

Wow this school is under staffed and 'Big Gay Al' the fuck?

I enter the classroom and I'm being stared at .  
I hand this Garison guy the note and he sits me right up front next to that Kyle kid and Eric.  
I look up at the board and what the hell?'Why Sandra Bullock should kick that cheating husband's ass' ok then.

The classes go like a blur till it's time for lunch then everyone starts bombarding me with questions."What's your name?Where did you come from? Team Edward or Team Jacob?!" "Um Hope Anne Tompson,Illinois,I hate twilight."thats gonna cost me.  
All throughout lunch I had to hear how hot Edward and Jacob are...someone shoot me.

When it came time for music class I was pumped I love to sing it's probably the only thing I'm good at.  
Big Gay Al was..big and gay and nice...till he asked me to sing.  
"uh I don't know I'm not that good"  
"Oh I'm sure your super!"He said  
"ok I guess"

_"I wake up a normal day_

_full of hate and pain_

_and I just want to know_

_is there someone who cares_

_someone who listens_

_someone who's there_

_wont somebody save me_

_save me from here_

_someone who listens_

_someone who cares_

_I can't take this pain anymore_

_I'm loosing control_

_this fight I can't win_

_the blades coming close _

_and I just want to know _

_is there someone who cares _

_someone who listens_

_someone who's there_

_somebody save me_

_take me so far from here_

_somebody save me_

_somebody hold me_

_somebody here my screams_

_and I'm crying on the floor _

_just wanting to know_

_if theres someone who cares_

_someone who listens_

_someone who's gonna save me_

_but I just don't know_

_I'll keep on fighting till they show_

_though I know I wont last_

_somebody save me_

_take me so far away_

_take me away from the pain_

_somebody save me today"_

I had closed my eyes when I had stated singing so I opened them and everyone was staring at me .That gets annoying after awhile.  
Anyway they stared at me in awe I don't know why but they were except Eric who had a look of understanding in his eyes.

"That was so..so..so SUPER!"Big Gay Al said Wiping his eyes.  
"um thanks it really wasn't that great though."I said blushing a bit.I'm horrible at taking complements.  
"Don't be silly you were super"  
"yeah where'd you learn to sing like that your really good."A girl I think her names Wendy said.  
"I kinda just taught myself?"I more asked then stated.  
"well your amazing"She said.  
I hid in my hair."thanks."Maybe this won't be so bad.

* * *

**So how'd I do?Good,Bad tell me I have no life review,flame something!**


	4. Art class

**Disclaimer:I. Do. Not. Own. South. Park. I do own the poem/song used here though**

Hope's pov.

So I've been here a week and I learned something yesterday ya know that Kenny kid?He comes back to life after dying. I've noticed that Eric stares at me when he thinks I can't see him.I'm waiting for Mr. Slave to come in so we can start art...heh that rhymes. Boredom Powers Activate!. He finally comes in smiling."Sorry I'm late class I was busy with Al talking about the talent show. Anywho why don't we get started everyone pick a partner and then draw them.". I can't draw for shit so..Anyway Eric comes and sits by me asking if I will be his partner.I smile and nod it's not like I give a shit who I draw and besides he seems lonely...like me.I take out my notebook then stop."wait if I'm gonna draw you,you have to stay still,so I'll draw you first since I can't draw for crap and then you can draw me,sound good?".I ask in one breath.  
He nods"sure". I turn to a new page and look at him.I figure I'll start with the eyes since they stand after line I draw him when I finish I show him my work and...That Bastard laughed at me!"Yeah,yeah real funny lets see you do better.".

* * *

Cartman's pov.

I keep staring at her I can't help it there's something about her that just drawls me in but I Know she's never gonna talk to me I mean who would talk to a fatasshole like me. comes in saying something about partners my stomach lurches I hate partners it's just a reminder that no one likes me. I see that Hope doesn't have a partner I go ask her fully expecting to be laughed at and she says yes!Right when I'm about to take out my notebook she stops me."wait if I'm gonna draw you,you have to stay still,so I'll draw you first since I can't draw for crap and then you can draw me,sound good?".and she said all that in one breath to.I don't really care so"sure".She takes out her notebook starts to she concentrates her nose scrunches up which is shows me her picture I can't help but laugh it was may be able to sing but drawing's not her strong point."Yeah,yeah real funny lets see you do better.".crap I pissed her of.I pick up my pencil and start to sketch her eyes making them shine,I draw her slightly curved nose,her plump full lips,her silky hair,then I start to shade.I grin and show her when I'm done."Dude!that's awesome!"Hope complements.I shrug"It's not that great".She snorts"better than mine."She laughs."yeah well that's not saying much.".She stuck her tongue out at this one girl can make me laugh when no one else can and she doesn't even realize it astonishes me. I guess that's love for you.

**So how'd I do?Good,Bad tell me I have no life review,flame something!**


	5. Eric Cartman:Teddy Bear

**I'd like to thank my new belta**** reader xSpace-Cowboys-Stole-My-Lunchx**

******I do not own south park but any songs/poems are mine unless I say so**

Hope's pov.

I've been hanging out with Eric alot lately. He's kind of an ass to other people but never me I wonder why.  
Maybe he likes me...haha yeah freaking right I'm the kind of chick people stay away from he probably likes Bebe everyone else does.  
"Dying...need food."I say sounding as if I'm in pain putting my hand on my forehead.  
"Well dinner would be done sooner if you would help."That cruel, cruel woman I'm dying and she wants me to HELP!  
Well she kinda got pissed when I told her that so now I'm outside in the freezing Colorado weather...wait GOD DAMMIT!  
I love my mom but she gets pissed off over stupid shit like I can bring a report card full of Fs and we'll burn it together but if I call her dude she gets mad...she's such a blonde. Me and my mom look nothing alike. I have brown hair and brown eyes, she has blonde-ish gray hair and blue eyes.  
Yep I take after my dad. Hey there's Eric. Blah I hate calling him that he needs a nickname hmm...Tomato! No that's just stupid...I've got it!  
Teddy Bear or T.B. for short.I'm so lame oh well.

Well apparently while I was coming up with his super cool nickname he saw me space out and is waving his yellow gloved hand in my face and it's annoying so in an emotionless voice I say "Hope is unavailable at the moment please leave a message and she'll get back to you".  
"...Are you retarded." "...Maybe." "Alright then." "I'm hungry T.B. will you feed me?" "...T...B..what?"He says looking at me like I've grown a second head which I haven't I think...nope only one. I sigh and roll my eyes like he's an idiot."T.B. it's short for teddy bear ya know cause you're soft and cuddly." He blushed!I mean it was barely there but I saw it! Maybe he does like me...

* * *

Cartman's pov.

I can't believe it, I seriously cannot believe that she's even being seen with me. Some of the guys are pissing me off saying how they'd 'tap that'.  
I've gotten into a fight more than once 'restoring her honer' but she's worth it. I left my house cause I could hear my mom 'working' upstairs and I couldn't block it out. I'm on my way to Kenny's house to work out with him. I'm trying to loose weight since now I actually have something to work for. I want to look good for Hope, I want to have a chance with her and there's no way in hell I have one with how I look now. I only told Kenny I like Hope because I knew he wouldn't laugh...or use it against me. He really is my best friend. As I'm walking I see Hope leave her house with a solemn expression on her face. She looks at me and kinda just stares so I look myself over and realize she's in deep thought. I try to snap her out of it and it works because in this creepy voice she says "Hope is unavailable at the moment leave a message and she'll get back to you".  
"...Are you retarded." Why the hell did I say that she's gonna hate me now. "...Maybe." She never seems angry I wonder why. "Alright then." "I'm hungry T.B. will you feed me?" What the hell did she call me?"...T...B..what?" she sighs and says"T.B. it's short for teddy bear ya know cause you're soft and cuddly." I blushed I couldn't help it! And she saw I'm so screwed. But she says nothing "hey I think dinner's ready you wanna come?" Did she really ask me. "Really?" She smiles "Sure dude." she said 'dude' and dude = friends = :(

* * *

Hope's pov. again

I'm not sure why I invited him I don't mind but mom might and I don't want to send him home after seeing his face. Luckily mom's freaking amazing and just smiled and invited him in without me saying squat. We had chili.(A/N: couldn't resist)Oh my god they're talking politics, and laughing. Oh he is good! After dinner we went to my room, leaving the door open of course."I have new found respect for you T.B."I complemented. "Yeah parents love me." "I can tell Oh hey you wanna watch Beck?" "Beck? the fuck is Beck?" "It's this really cool anime about bands and shit it's awesome." I explained."okay"He agreed.

So we spent the night watching anime (after a long chat with his mom on the phone) and drinking Rootbeer.  
Suck-ishly we had school the next day so we were fucking _exhausted _which sucks because we had a social studies test. I flunked surprise, surprise.

I over heard Clyde say how he'd 'tap that fine ass of mine' safe to say I was gonna kick his ass but T.B. beat me to it of course he didn't see me.  
"If I ever hear you-no if I even see you look at her the wrong way I'll kick your ass so hard you'll go in a coma!"He threatened while Clyde was on the floor clutching his balls."Why the fuck do you care?!"Clyde asked through clenched teeth."Because I love her." "You do?"I asked revealing myself.  
"I-"

* * *

Cartman's pov. (last one I swear)

"I-" What can I say she knows and she's going to laugh and walk away like everyone else in the world has. No she'll let me down gently and say we can be friends that's just the person she is."...cause I..like you too."She likes me too, SHE LIKES ME TOO!!!

"Why?"I had to know "I just a fatass dickwad who eats everything insight."It was true and I knew it but it still hurt to say it out loud.  
"I like you because...your a"she smiled and continued " big boned, funny, smart dude who makes me feel happy,and that's not an easy task."  
I make her happy "but how?" "I'm not sure something about you just drawls me in." The bell rang signalling the end of the day. Hope walks over smiles and kisses me on the cheek."walk me home?" I nod and follow her and I always will.

* * *

**Continue?**


End file.
